Should Your Captain Fall
by JeanThine
Summary: A series of oneshots in which each captain of the Gotei 13 dies. Big emo warning for people who don't like death n' stuff. It's finally complete! Review for the possibility of bonus chapters
1. Yamamoto Genryuusai

Should Your Captain Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, storyline or a bottle of Bleach.

1st Division Taicho - Yamamoto Genryuusai

The streets of Seireitei were lined with every Shinigami in Soul Society. All Shinigami on duty had been recalled, all events had been cancelled. The funeral procressions were completed and it fell to his vice-captain, Sasakibe Choujirou to present a speech to the assembled members of the Gotei 13. He gave a good speech, highlighted the life of a man who had founded the academy and the Gotei 13. He was not yet fit to be a captain, though he would be responsible for leading his division. There was a time of great confusion upon the Shinigami now, the divisions had stopped working together and had instead become their own individual armies as it was discussed which captain would take over for the general. There were, of course Kyoraku and Ukitake, the captains who had been closest to the deceased commander, but neither were particularly interested in leadership. There were those who supported Unohana for the position and rumours of the Kuchiki clan pressuring their leader into taking the role. Niether Kurotsuchi or Soi Fong were eligible for the position as they were in charge of the Shinigami Research Institute and Covert Ops Division respectively. Komamura was a fierce warrior but it was felt he did not have the tactical knowledge to be the General. Hitsugaya had been nominated, but as his Ban Kai was not yet complete he was deemed too junior for the position. Zaraki Kenpachi was nominated by his division but he immediately declined, saying he wouldn't get to fight enough for his liking. There were even calls to have Urahara Kisuke pardonned and brought in as the commander, but that just added oil to the fire. So for the present, there was no new leader and the divisions were working together less and less, the Covert Ops team acting as best it could to keep the integrity of the Gotei 13 but the situation was getting worse. It was clear, that a new leader would be needed, as soon as possible, but for the meantime, all Shinigami bowed their heads and remembered the man that had once united them.

* * *

A/N: Hello folks, I decided to go emo so I'm writing this story in which there will be thirteen chapters, each a hypothetical in which the captain of the same division as chapter number, dies or has died. It will be erratic but here are some rules I'm putting down. These chapters are not necessarily on the same line, so in one chapter a captain is dead, but in the next they're alive and kicking. Also for the traitor ex-shinigami, they will be dying as per their old division, though their deaths will all be after the SS arc, so after they betrayed the Gotei 13.

Alrighty then next time: Death of a ninja, the fall of Soi Fong

-JeanThine


	2. Soi Fong

Should Your Captain Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

2nd Division Taicho – Soi Fong

The funeral had been a quite, family affair. There was a poor turnout from the Fong family, to bury the last of the generation. Soi Fong's death was unexpected and had been quieted down greatly to stop fear from spreading throughout the ranks. Oomaeda Marechiyo had not personally intended the funeral though had watched it on the security room display screens. He noticed a dark skinned woman had been briefly present at the meeting, but she had worn a veil and he couldn't identify her. He was greatly uncomfortable with his new duties, Soi Fong had never showed him any intention of letting him take over, so he didn't actually know what the leader of the covert ops division was supposed to do. He watched the screens now, hoping that something would happen so he could do something instead of just standing around here all day.

"You have a possible riot in the third division, send two units." a woman's voice said out of nowhere. Oomaeda looked around the room but found no clue as to the voice's location. Nevertheless he mobilised the two units to put down the riot. It was his first act as temporary captain and it was not the last one. He was convinced that he had a guardian angel following him, who liked to suggest courses of action and leave completed paperwork on his desk. He also started to think black cats were stalking him. He decided that if he didn't want to be sent to the fourth division for treatment, he shouldn't mention these voices or cats.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Update. If by now you haven't realised I don't go into the details of how captains die too much. If you want you can recommend a method of a captain dying and then I'll consider that. be warned though there are methods of death provided fo Aizen, Kuchiki and Mayuri. Also, how does one put this? Help. Me. I've got no idea what to do with Gin. I could have Matsumoto, Kira or Hitsugaya kill him. Though none of those guys are really strong enough to defeat him. An idea I could use, is Aizen was defeated and the Arrancar turn on him and eat him. ew. The point is review and suggest the fate of Ichimaru Gin.

Next week: The Unbroken Smile - Ichimaru Gin


	3. Ichimaru Gin

Should Your Captain Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Former Captain of the Third Division – Ichimaru Gin

Kira Izuru never struck with Wabisuke in rage, except this time. Perhaps he never had the need before now, never cared that much about an opponent. Wabisuke was right, he felt the misery welling within him as he struck again and again (A/N: Wabi means misery, Kira mentions it in the manga during his fight with Matsumoto). His former captain lay prone on the ground before him, his characteristic smile still in place, a trail of blood leaking out from the corner and dribbling down the side of his face. Kira tried to stop the tears from coming to his eyes, ramming his sword into the dead traitor. "Why won't that accursed smile leave your face?" He shouted at the dead man, with a chest that was now just a bloody mess of meat. "Why won't you show me what you think? How can you still smile?!" He let the sword drop from his hands and grabbed his former captain. "Talk! Why did you leave me?!" For what it was worth, he punched Ichimaru square in the jaw, every intention of the man talking back to him. The expression on Gin's face, the eternal mask he had lived by remained there, unbreaking. It was almost as if something other than _rigor mortis_ was keeping the face like that, some deep instinct preventing him from revealing any emotion. Kira tore at the cloth of Gin's haori, attacking the man like a wild animal. When he was found by the fourth division, he was half insane, still weeping over the body of his captain, as if he had not been the one to kill him.

* * *

A/N: Yee haw! Three updates in the one day! Oh wait reads own story that's horrible... I should think more carefully about what I write, ne? Oh well, I'm a crack author at heart.

I'd like some suggestions for people who know Unohana well, and how she would die. I got nothing.

Next Week: Who heals the healer? Unohana Retsu


	4. Unohana Retsu

Should Your Captain Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

4th Division Taicho – Unohana Retsu

Kotetsu Isane sat on the balcony alone. The area, though it felt like the room was as big as all the world, seemed empty. Unohana had been taken away from her, she always felt as if it was a personal attack on her. It was a selfish thought, but she was hurting a lot so it was okay to be a little selfish. She kept thinking about how much peace Unohana had carried around with her, handing it out whenever things got a little too heated in the fourth division. Now that she was in charge, there were always too many patients in care, there was not enough medicine, staff didn't turn up on time and a plethora of other problems. "I must be strong" she thought "Unohana-taicho wouldn't want me to let the division fall apart because I was too sad." It was so hard though. She stopped having nightmares, but she never slept. It kept feeling like this was one big nightmare that she wouldn't wake up from. She couldn't help wanting Unohana back, it was like a piece of her was missing. Unohana was always like a big sister, who always took care of her, never let her be too overwhelmed. But now she was gone and Isane didn't know what to do. The other captains had been nice and tried to help her. Zaraki came over frequently to help out keeping the patients under control when his section tried to intimidate the staff. Of course he once smacked a man from the eleventh through a wall which meant he had to stay longer, but the thought was nice. He had been defending the reputation of the fourth division, saying that they worked harder than any other division even if they were weaker. Tears hit the wooden floor of the balcony. Unohana wasn't hear to fill up the room with her calming reitsu, not here to wake Isane up from her nightmares and even though everyone was really nice, you need someone like a big sister sometimes.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that was hard to do. Please review me, I don't exist until you talk to me. As you may have guessed, next time is Aizen Sosuke, which is sort of freaking me out because you can't kill off the MAIN VILLAIN of a story without making it so dramatic and so unbelievably cool that the actual ending will pale in comparison. Needless to say I'm not that good. I have an idea so you don't need to suggest stuff, if you wanna suggest how you want other captains to die go nuts when you review.

Next Week: The Death Of A God: Aizen Sosuke

-JeanThine


	5. Aizen Sosuke

Should Your Captain Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Former Captain of the Fifth Division – Aizen Sosuke

Sure he was powerful, sure it was no strain on him to kill the highest level of Shinigami, sure he could crush them all under his heel whenever he felt like it, but it was still so... satisfying to kill a captain level. Hitsugaya lay in the sand before him, face down, his breathing so slight it almost wasn't there at all. He should lecture the boy, so that in his last moments he would still hear the voice of his victorious opponent.

"Do you know what the difference is, Hitsugaya, between you and me?" His smirk never left his face as he talked, this was his favorite part of the kill, the speech.

"After you take away all the strength of you and me, after you take away all the skill of you and me, after you place us in some bizarre universe where you and me are equal, then you will still fail. Because you don't have that ambition, that desire for power. You will always fail."

The sound of steel on flesh, a blade drenched in blood.

"No, you're wrong. Even if you are stronger, and even if you are more skilled and even if you have your ambition, you will never win. Because, you don't have friends to back you up, to stand behind you and save you at the last minute. Because you don't have friends, you will never win."

Tobiume dripped in the blood of Aizen Sosuke. Hinamori Momo was holding the blade, which now protruded through the heart of the man who dared to call himself the divine being.

His eyes bulged almost out of their sockets. He could stop a ban kai with only his finger, he could cast level ninety kidou without using the incantation, and he had been defeated by the only person he ever let his guard down for. She would never attack him, how could she? He'd programmed her not to be able to live without him, so how could she kill him? What was it about Hitsugaya, that Hinamori could break the spell of Kyouka Suigetsu and bite the hand of her master? His last thoughts were of the incredulity of it all, as Aizen Sosuke was blown away from this world on the tide of the divine wind of irony.

* * *

A/N: JeanThine here. I'm not happy with leaving this piece here. I want lots of feedback on what needs to be editted, and within a week I'm going to re-release this chapter. I want all the feedback you have in you, right down to mis-spelt words.

After that I'm doing Kuchiki Byakuya, which was the idea that made me want to write this piece. I'd like some ideas for Komamura 'cause I got nothing.

Next Week: Passing the Torch - The death of Kuchicki Byakuya.


	6. Kuchiki Byakuya

Should Your Captain Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

6th Division Taicho and head of the noble Kuchiki clan – Kuchiki Byakuya

Abarai Renji adjusted his robe for the hundredth time this hour. It still hung uncomfortably around his shoulders. His last appointment of the day was at the Kuchiki mansion, with the new head of the Kuchiki clan. His knuckles rapped on the door, just like a hundred times before, back when he was only a vice-captain. The door was opened by a servant and instantly the smell of incense from inside the house reached Renji. The servant silently waved him inside and led him to a large room. Inside was an image of the late Kuchiki Byakuya with incense sticks burning on either side. Standing before it as she had done for most of the last week stood the new head of the Kuchiki clan, Kuchiki Rukia. As he moved towards her he thought that it was a miracle she was still a member of the clan, now that Byakuya died. There was no way the members of the Kuchiki clan would allow an adopted member could be made head, but because she was so close to Byakuya she was the leading candidate, so the solution was to remove her from the clan. However, Byakuya having thought ahead, left two letters in his office, locked away. One of them was a written recommendation for the promotion of Abarai Renji-fukutaicho to captain of the sixth division, and the other stating Kuchiki Rukia as his heiress and the next head of the family. He had been a cautious man, both aware of and prepared for his own mortality. Renji stopped walking and bowed deeply. "Honourable head of the Kuchiki Family, Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia regarded the man with eyes somehow aged a hundred years in ten days. She dismissed the servant with a wave and suddenly they were alone.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to come these last few days, there's a lot of paperwork for a new captain." The red haired captain said.

"You didn't have to come, Kuchiki Byakuya is no longer your captain, you do not owe his family anything." the raven haired girl said, the kenseikan that had so recently been on the head of her brother now sat uncomfortably on her own head.

"Don't talk like that, just because he's not my captain anymore doesn't mean I don't have to pay my respects. I would have come earlier, but I was tied down at the sixth division."

"You did pay your respects, we received letters of regret from all the divisions."

"That's not the same as coming here myself."

"You were not asked to come and you have not further obligations."

"Don't talk to me as if you don't know me!" Renji was all of a sudden yelling, "You didn't have to watch him die!"

His cheek stung bitterly, a red mark quickly forming. The crack, like a whip, echoed throughout the room. Her reply came out in very slow measured words. "Just because I wasn't there doesn't mean I don't wake up at night thinking about it. You think being a captain is hard? Imagine being the leader of a family that was going to have me thrown out if it weren't for Nii-sama's letter."

"For all the harshness of your role at least you don't have to deal with nightmares." Renji woke up almost every night now, thinking he'd been too late, seeing his captain slumped against that wall for the last minutes of his life.

"Just because I wasn't there, doesn't mean I don't have nightmares about it." She kept replaying the moment when Renji had handed her the blood stained robes of her brother and then the will.

"I miss him, Rukia."

"We both do Renji." The two childhood friends embraced under the eyes of the unmoving picture of the deceased captain and clan leader.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I think I handled that well, send me review, LOTS OF REVIEWS!!!!!! I have no idea how Komamura dies, somebody help me. If I don't get some idea from you or inspiration of my own, I'll just skip to Kyoraku Shunsui

Next Week: The Giant Falls: Komamura Sajin


	7. Komamura Sajin

Should Your Captain Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

7th Division Taicho – Komamura Sajin

Suzumushi's broken shards rattled to the floor. Tousen Kaname panted heavily, each breath laboured, painful.

"You have been defeated Tousen." said the stern voice of Komamura Sajin.

"Then kill me." Spat a somewhat less righteous Tousen.

"That is not my duty, your punishment will be decided by the central 46. Come now, we will return to Soul Society and have your wounds treated." Komamura turned around, beckoning to Tousen. However Tousen had no intention to leave yet.

"You would turn your back on your enemy?" He yelled through the blood beginning to well up in his mouth.

"Your blade is broken and you are mortally wounded. Surely you have enough honour still to accept defeat gracefully." Komamura did not turn round, his back still to the dark skinned ex-shinigami.

He felt the metal embed itself in his neck. Turns out even a shard can do enough damage to mortally wound a man.

Komamura felt his fur, matted with the blood that had gushed out of his neck. He must have passed out after being attacked, though not for long, he could still see Tousen limping and stumbling off into the distance. He mused over his death in the last few minutes of his life. Who was the beast here? The animal who refused to attack an unarmed opponent, or the man who attacked with tooth and nail, as a wild thing does? Which of them had died with honour? The one who had been killed by a dis-honourable opponent, or the one who crawled off to die alone in a hole? His only regret was that he could not serve Yamamoto-jii, that his debt would never be paid.

"No, Komamura Sajin," The wisened old man appeared before him "You owe me nothing."

Komamura closed his eyes for the last time.

* * *

A/N Man I screwed up that chapter. Sorry I just lost all motivation for a while and then hurried this chapter. I'll update when I can.

Next Week: Gone The Rainbow

-JeanThine

* * *


	8. Kyoraku Shunsui

Should Your Captain Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

8th Division Taicho – Kyoraku Shunsui

Ukitake Jyuushiro awoke from his stupor to the sound of the knocking on his door. He opened the door to reveal a small woman, tear streaks still with water flowing. Ise Nanao was at his door crying. The death hadn't gone down well. Shunsui was one of the four remaining captains from the original guard. Now three. Ukitake would've liked to spend the time mourning himself, but he had his responsibilities as a captain, and his responsibilities to Shunsui. He was still lacking a vice-captain, and now the eighth was lacking a captain. He was trying to cope with the eighth as well as the thirteenth but his illness was getting worse and he wasn't getting much sleep, some of which was due to a certain lieutenant turning up nightly in a distressed state.

Nanao plunged herself into the robes of the older captain. It must be infinitely harder on him, having known the man for over two centuries. She'd known him less than one and she was still in tears. Ukitake tried to comfort her, but it was hard. She hadn't even been conscious to see the fight.

Shunsui had been delayed. Hitsugaya had been in trouble and Shunsui had catapulted off to help him before anyone could stop him. He left Nanao with Ukitake, facing the Espada that had been attacking them for the last hour or so. Ukitake was a team fighter, if he was a fighter at all. He needed Shunsui to be there to back him up in a battle like this. Nanao was barely experienced in combat at all, especially not with an opponent this strong. It hadn't been a problem to just hold the Arrancar at bay, until Ukitake's illness had manifested. The blood coming up and out of his mouth, the crippling pain in his chest. The Espada had taken the chance to knock Ukitake into a nearby building, to stop him interfering anymore. The bastard must have known Nanao would be defenseless and wanted an easy kill. To her credit she managed to hold her own in the fight long enough for Shunsui to figure out what was happening, but not a second longer. She was wounded easily by the hollow's blade and she was about to have the final blow brought down on her when she was suddenly elbowed into a wall. The hit knocked her unconscious, so she wouldn't be able to fight, it was Shunsui's intention. He was heroic, he always acted heroic in these situations. The flowery kimono billowing dramatically in the wind, he fought his best. The problem was he was a team fighter too. Ukitake, though still conscious was not in any state to fight. He was forced to sit and watch as his best friend gave the fight of his life, the last fight of his life. He defeated the enemy, he won, but he was too mortally wounded in the end. He came to Ukitake, his strong form crumpling onto his friend. He muttered something about a goodbye, but Ukitake couldn't hear it. The worst part was watching him disintegrate into a beautiful cloud of spiritual energy and be left all alone.

Yes, he held onto Nanao, and he admitted that it must be hard for her, but she would never know the pain he felt. She hadn't had to see that beautiful man turn into nothing.

* * *

A/N: Um... look... I... Well, I'll just go and say it... I'm sorry I haven't been able to write, but you've got to consider, killing Shunsui is hard. Hardest thing I've ever had to do.

Not true but still. Look, as part of the apology... Two chapters at the same time. Turn the page

-JeanThine


	9. Tousen Kaname

Should Your Captain Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Former Captain of the Ninth Division – Tousen Kaname

Continuing after the death of Komamura Sajin

Damn it all.

He was wounded, mortally. He must have hurt Komamura pretty badly though, since he could no longer sense the beast's spiritual force. He kept stumbling along, trying to find some form of help. He found Wonderweiss.

"Oh thank god, Wonderweiss, get one of the medics, I'm injured."

The hollow just made a wondering sound and pointed at the blood leaking down Tousen's left side.

"Yes, wounded, please, find someone who can heal."

The hollow continued to ignore him, dipping his hand in the blood and then bringing it close to see.

"Wonderweiss..."

He tasted the blood.

"Wonderweiss, you have to get help for me..."

The Arrancar looked at Tousen with a hunger he had never seen in the creature before. Something glowed in his spirit force, a yearning to consume.

"_He's a pure being, like me."_

"_Us pure beings have to stick together"_

"_Pure good? Or pure evil?"_

"Wonderweiss, please, you have to help me..."

The beast payed no attention to him, but instead leaned in closer and opened his jaws...

* * *

A/N: There, apology completed. Look I have an idea pretty much how to do each of the remaining few chapters, but I still want ideas, criticisms, and help in general. I love reviewers who give decent, in depth advice. I know that there are some people who read my stuff regularly, and I would really appreciate if those people who like my stuff, do their best to help me make it better.

-JeanThine


	10. Hitsugaya Toshirou

Should Your Captain Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

10th Division Taicho – Hitsugaya Toshirou

The colour drained from his face, slowly. He felt his internal organs clenching up, an instinct as his body shut down all unnecessary functions. He was short of breath, it was becoming harder and harder to expand his chest and let air in. This was the battle's peak, its crescendo, the penultimate moment. He was trying to maintain his full force, but the water in the air was all exhausted, he himself was dehydrated. This was going to end, and very soon.

Ichimaru Gin stood across from him, everlasting grin in place, though slightly shaken by the long battle. He could still stand though, and his attacks weren't diminishing in strength. He was preparing himself for a final strike, Shinsou was performing its unseen routine of charging energy and focusing it to fire off into the direction of the enemy.

Hitsugaya was down to his last ice flower, he held on to Hyourinmaru with all his will, but his hands were slick with his own blood and the hilt was starting to slide out of his grip. He could see the attack coming, but he couldn't think how to counter it. His energy was so depleted he would be impaled if he tried to block, and he couldn't muster enough energy to shunpo off to the side. He blinked as he realised that the blood from some wound on his head was leaking into his eyes, then like tears sliding out the corner of his eyes and down the side of his face.

He steeled himself as best he could, trying to summon energy for a block. Ichimaru moved gracefully and pointed his blade at the child prodigy. But their blades never met. "_Ikorose_"Gin began his zanpaktou's release command. Hitsugaya's last flower burst, the bloom shattering into a million pieces of his energy. Hyourinmaru went with it, the blade cracked and fell apart. The blood his sword had been holding back violently burst out of his chest spraying into the air. The last word he heard as he fell out of the sky was the name "_Shinsou_", divine spear, as Ichimaru's blade came curving through the air towards him.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, closed his eyes.


	11. Zaraki Kenpachi

Should Your Captain Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

11th Division Taicho and 12th Kenpachi – Zaraki Kenpachi

Kuchiki Byakuya came to a halt in the corridors. He pricked up his ears straining to hear the sound a second time. There, it was definitely here, close. Quickly locating the direction the sound had come from, he pulled back a screen door to find the source of the small whimpering. Kusajishi Yachiru, the lieutenant of the 11th division and adoptive child of the dead Kenpachi.

She was curled up in a tiny ball, knees hugged as tight to her chest as she could possibly muster. There were tear marks on the floor, and the corners of her eyes showed promise of more to come. No one had been able to find her in three days, so all Shinigami, captains included, had been instructed to search for her. No one had ever known that the child was so prodigious at hiding her spiritual presence.

She looked up to see the captain of the sixth division standing over her. Her eyes brimmed with more tears and her face screwed up in an effort to be brave.

"Ku-chi-ki-tai-cho" She said through her sobbing. Byakuya had never heard her call him by his proper name and rank before. He liked it better when she would call him by one of the many silly names she had for him. He knelt down so that he could face her at her own level. He still hadn't said anything to her, he was trying to hide his own sadness and couldn't find the words that wouldn't give his emotions away.

He couldn't deny that he would miss Kenpachi. Even if you didn't like him, the guy undoubtedly made his mark on you. At the captains meetings they tended to side together, they had occasionally sparred, and the odd night out together. In fact, Byakuya had been the captain closest to him, some of the others felt kind of annoyed that not only did he not have to develop Ban Kai, he hadn't even gone through the academy before he donned the white haori of the eleventh.

The small child seemed reluctant to move, and as much as his dignity didn't like the idea of him picking up the child, and as much as he could imagine the collective indignation of the Kuchiki clan, he was going to take her home with him. He wrapped his arms around the little girl and hoisted her into the air. She, in return, clutched onto his shihakusho and sobbed into the black material.

It kind of reminded Byakuya of a time back when he was a child. It had been a wet night, and he had been just outside of the Kuchiki mansion, coming back from training at the Shihoun household. He had seen a small dog, wet from the rain, sit in the gutter. It was pining for something or other, and seemed to have nowhere better to go. He had asked his father if he could take the animal inside, to take care of it, but the stern man had strictly refused, saying it was below the family to tend to common animals. Shihoun Yoruichi had also been with him, and had agreed with his father, then turned so the elder couldn't see and gave Byakuya a wink. The next time he visited the Shihoun house they had a new dog.

He walked with the child in his arms, holding onto her to try and stop her crying. She had a right to be sad, her captain, her hero, her father was dead; but Byakuya was determined that she would stay with him until she was happy again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of Histugaya's death, perhaps word length has something to do with height. And for not including Kenpachi at all in a fic about his own death.

But still, we have two more fics to go. There will be Kurotsuchi kill-off next and then we have Ukitake's death after. As well as that I'm planning on some nice little bonus fics for the lot of y'all. Because you all wanted to see more of your favourite characters dead didn't you?

Warning to all Mayuri-haters, his death is going to be really kind to him, as in he'll look heroic and all.

-JeanThine


	12. Kurotsuchi Mayuri

Should Your Captain Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

12th Division and 2nd president of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute – Kurotsuchi Mayuri

"She's stable taicho, but she still seems to be plagued by nightmares, she only wakes to scream before going back into a coma."

"Keep her on intravenals, if she seems disturbed then give her a sedative to calm her down."

"Yes taicho. Um, when she does wake, the only word she ever says is 'otou-san' do you think that this is something to do with her..."

"I've no doubt that this is somehow his doing. After all, she was his daughter."

Dust settled over the battle field of a building. Kurotsuchi Nemu stood in a fighting stance, still checking to confirm the enemy's death. After ensuring that the beast was in fact no longer breathing she flash stepped over to the relaxed body of her captain. He lay slumped against a wall, an attempt and making himself more comfortable despite his mortal wounds. Nemu knelt down, rumaging quickly through a medical kit to find something to heal the man's wounds.

"Don't bother" she heard through the rasping of his lungs dying.

"Mayuri-sama you must not talk, you have sustained considerable damage to your lungs, any effort at speech may cause you to expire." She said in her cold logical tone, he;d be angry that she was telling him what to do, but he needed his wounds treated.

"No, you shouldn't bother, because it's now unnecessary, my time is at its end, and I need you to listen to my instructions." There was a tone of something unfamiliar in his voice, it sounded like emotion.

"But, Mayuri-sama..." The girl began her eyes focused on his face, he would never refuse medical treatment, though he would at times complain about her administration of it.

"You shouldn't call me that, I'm your father and it's high time I started acting like it." He focused his eyes on her.

"Otou-san..." the girl tried out the name, it felt unfamiliar to say it, but it felt right.

"Nemu" said the dying captain, smiling at his creation. People always that it was perverted for Mayuri to have a daughter, and the way he treated her had often caused problems with the other captains. "I'm sorry for being so strict, I should have treated you better than I did, I was always proudest of you, among all the things I created."

"Otou-san, you're not yourself, please let me heal your wounds..." Nemu tried to interject

"I told you once, there is no need. What a curious sensation dying is, I want to record it, but I feel that I should just enjoy the moment." His legs were beginning to deteriorate, the spiritrons floating away in the wind.

"Otou-san..." Nemu said again, tears starting to streak down her face.

"mmm, I like the sound of it. It makes me seem like one of the good guys." He said reminiscently. His entire lower half was gone.

"Nemu, I need you to remember one more thing for me."

"What is it Otou-san?" The girl seemed desperate for some order, some task to complete for her father.

"Remember that I love you." His body had evaporated completely and the words just hung around in the air reverberating inside her head.

Kurotsuchi Nemu woke up in the fourth division hospital screaming.


	13. Ukitake Jyuushiro

Should Your Captain Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

13th division taicho – Ukitake Jyuushirou

Continuing after the death of Kyoraku Shunsui

Ukitake stared at the portrait of his dead friend, sitting between the smoldering sticks of incense. Ise Nanao lay calmly sleeping on Ukitake's futon, her breathing back to a normal rate after her hysterical sobbing before. Ukitake couldn't bear to think any more about Shunsui, but there was nothing else he could think about. The man hadn't been everything to him, but without him, everything seemed like nothing. He missed him so much it was unbearable.

Sighing he rose and went to the screen door at the front of his room and slid it open. Kiyone and Sentarou fell forward into the room.

"Uh taicho, I just came to see if you were alright..." Kiyone began

"...But she only woke up once she heard me coming to see if you were okay..." Sentarou interrupted

"...We heard Ise-fukutaicho walking about so we wanted to make sure she wasn't bothering you." Kiyone finished.

"It's okay, she's just sleeping." Ukitake tried to calm their excitement, even at this hour they were competing with each other. "If the two of you could carry her back to Kiyone's room so she can sleep on the spare bed."

They would have both screamed "Hai Taicho!" had Ukitake not had the foresight to cover both their mouths just in time.

Watching the two of them trudge off along the thirteenth division board walks, Ise slung over Sentarou's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Ukitake stood in the moonlight. It was a blue night, much different from the night Shunsui was taken from him. He bowed his head before shivering in the cold, if he stayed out here much longer his illness...

Blood welled up his throat and he instinctively lent over to let the fluid drain out before he drowned. It splattered loudly on the wooden boards, leaving blotchy red marks everywhere. He frowned at the sign of his own mortality, he didn't like the idea of leaving his division before he felt he had another potential captain to take his place. Or did he? He suddenly was overcome with a strange thought, a way to be back with Shunsui. No, he shouldn't think that, he knew that if he died he would disintegrate just like Shunsui had, it wouldn't unite them it would only distance them further. Though there was the oddly romantic notion that one of his spiritrons might by chance meet up with one of Shunsui's and they'd be together again for a passing moment.

"A passing moment would be enough." Ukitake couldn't help but mutter aloud.

He tilted his head back, letting the blood well up in the back of his throat, feeling the inability to breathe come over him. He was close, his vision fading away as his life neared its end. But it would not end just yet. With a tremendous hack he fell forward onto his knees, the blood washing out of his mouth in a torrent. He stayed there, on all fours, for a while longer, panting, thinking how close he had come.

He eventually retired back inside. The incense greeted him as kindly as it could, but it only served as a bitter reminder, its scent far too familiar to the one Shunsui had always emitted. He couldn't take it anymore, he thought with a tear rolling out the corner of his eye. He didn't like being left without his friend, the world was far to cruel to bear alone. He'd had them both taken from him, Kaien and then Shunsui. He had been left utterly alone and isolated.

The same thought returned to him from before, now he was looking on Shunsui's picture. He would do it, though not with something so complicated as drowning in his own blood this time. He unsheathed his zanpaktou, the blade gleaming in the light of the candles in memory of his dead friend. He took a deep breath, and plunged the sword through his jugular, with enough force to continue the blade out the back of his neck.

He fell to his knees, silhouetted against the paper walls side on. He tried to gasp but the metal in his throat prevented breathing. He could feel himself begin to disintegrate, he used all his remaining energy to look up towards the picture of Shunsui.

"I'm coming"

A/N: It's over! Well, maybe. I insist that you all give me proper feedback on each of the chapters, if I get that feedback then I can rewrite the worse chapters so that the whole thing looks good. Just so you know here are the chapters I'm not happy with.

Yamamoto, Soi Fong, Unohana, Aizen, Komamura and that's it

The chapters that I loved doing were:

Kuchiki, Kyoraku, Kurotsuchi, Ukitake

but that doesn't mean I don't want feedback on those ones

Now, onto the issue of bonus chapters, I kind of dangled this in front of you a while back. Let me be clear on one thing, the story is entitled "Should Your Captain Fall" therefore, I will only be doing former captains of the gotei 13. I have an idea for Yoruichi that is quite good, but I would need help to do anything on the others, especially the Vaizards.

So in summary: REVIEW!! it's only fair that since I gave you the story you give me feedback.

-JeanThine


End file.
